


intoxicated i love you

by missillusional



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 04:04:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10868718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missillusional/pseuds/missillusional
Summary: It's too early in the night for Peter to be telling Vincent he's beautiful, especially when Vincent's only two drinks in.





	intoxicated i love you

_i. you get a little drunk and you let a little loose, i might as well shut my mouth and have a couple drinks too_

Vincent is only two drinks in when Peter tells him he’s beautiful. Of course, Peter says it with a straight face, like every other stupid thing that comes out of his mouth impulsively. But the difference is that, he doesn’t crack this time, his face as impassive as a stone wall, guarding his true feelings, never letting anyone into the impenetrable fortress he’s built around himself. Vincent can’t say he’s never heard this before, but he also doesn’t want to admit to the grinding in his stomach every time Peter compliments him, or touches him, or is even just around him (that’s how bad it gets), but to him it feels different this time. This time, the flutters aren’t going away, and neither is Peter. He smirks, grabbing Vincent another drink.

 

_ii._ _i can feel your hips and the bittersweet movement of our lips_

Vincent realizes he doesn’t know half of the people at this party right now, but he’s also having a hard time keeping that conscious stream of thought when Peter is grinding on him so urgently. Fumbling to arrange his thoughts, cursing himself for consuming all the alcohol that Peter coerced him into drinking beforehand, he manages to get out a semi-coherent sentence. He thinks he said something about “later” but he isn’t really sure because Peter either doesn’t hear him or simply ignores him.

“Peter.” Vincent urges again, feeling embarrassed as he hears how breathy his voice is.  He abruptly stops and Vincent wants to tell him no, that’s not what I meant, don’t stop, just, _later._

“My room or yours?” Peter murmurs, running his hand up Vincent’s shirt.

 

_iii._ _i want you to be my first one and i want your first one to be me_

Vincent moans under the weight of Peter’s wanting, desperate kisses. He tries to take a quick, shaky breath, to steady himself because he swears he cannot survive with this little air, but Peter pulls him right back in, forceful as ever, running his tongue over Vincent’s already-sensitive lips. When Peter does finally break the kiss, Vincent realizes he never knew how lightheaded he could get until he sees Peter pulling his shirt off revealing the well-sculpted body that he hides from the rest of the world.  He can’t help himself from running a finger over his glistening body, marveling in the fact that Peter is _his_. Even if it’s just for now, just for this one night, he is _his_.

But of course, Peter never gives Vincent time enough to think, because now his pants are off too and his hard-on is poking desperately into him, and Vincent wants nothing more than to give Peter what he needs. Before he knows it, both sets of clothes are lying haphazardly on Peter’s bedroom floor and he’s kissing Vincent again, but this time, they’re on the bed and his finger is hooked lazily into Vincent’s boxers, teasingly pulling down his last article of clothing inch by inch. When Vincent is fully exposed, Peter wastes no time in grabbing the lube from his bedside drawer. Vincent is panting too hard to even question why Peter has it so readily at hand.

He takes a quick glance at Vincent before asking, “Do you want to, I mean, which-?” In the time Peter takes to ask that question, Vincent steadies himself before uncharacteristically telling Peter what he’s wanted ever since he’s first met him: “Fuck me.”

The room is filled with noises Vincent will not soon forget. He loses track of time quickly, wondering if it’s been five minutes or five hours, engulfed in the heat and desire of the man he’s wanted since he first met him, thinking about how good it feels when Peter fills him, giving him everything he ever needed from him. Not perfection, not a leader, but _this_. He squeaks when Peter brushes against his G-spot, his skin prickling from the touch, not wanting the others to hear him, but God, the things that Peter is doing to him right now is making that fucking hard. Just the thought that Peter is buried in him right now, that the hands on him belong to Peter, and goddamnit he can feel Peter’s breath and cock and everything about him makes Vincent dizzy with need. He realizes he can’t keep track of a thought for more than even a second, his mind is wandering, snapping back to attention every time Peter makes him moan, and he’s so delirious that he almost doesn’t notice Peter’s phone blowing up with messages. In fact, Peter is the one who slows down his pace, the one that Vincent’s just grown accustomed to, to check his urgently buzzing phone. Vincent whines, his noncommittal way of begging for more contact, but when he notices the distance in Peter’s eyes, he hesitates just for a second.

“Is everything alright?” Peter’s eyes turn dark again, and Vincent regrets every word that comes out of his mouth.

“It’s fine,” Peter mutters in reply, and picks up his abandoned pace so quickly that Vincent almost forgets about it. Almost.

 

_iv. we both know this isn’t right, this isn’t right_

It’s almost like being in a dream, Vincent ponders, only this isn’t his dream. He stole someone else’s. Peter is breathing heavily beside him and Vincent feels the stillness in the air like a blanket, suffocating him, and maybe it is, because he can’t breathe either right now. He knows he should get himself cleaned up, they both do really, but he doesn’t want to move. He excuses it as laziness, as being exhausted after what just happened, but really, he knows that if he moves then maybe Peter will be gone, and it’ll be as if none of this ever happened at all. It’s Peter, unsurprisingly, who gets up eventually, without speaking, without even looking back at him, and slips out of the room and closes the door behind him, like a period at the end of a sentence that should’ve been spoken between them. It is only then when Vincent reaches over slowly to Peter’s bedside table and picks up Peter’s phone in his shaking hands, wondering if the truth is worth knowing. He thinks it is.

 

_v. i don’t love you and i never did, you’re just a number in my pocket_

As Peter explains that he has to go, that his girlfriend wants to see him, that he needs to leave, Vincent won’t tell him that he knows already, because he’s not that kind of person. But he does think about reasoning with him, yet only briefly, because really, isn’t it always easier to just let it go? After all, everything Peter has said to him ever since they met, every encounter, every glance, every touch, he’s let that go too; so why not this? But of course, Peter being Peter, has to go and fuck up Vincent’s decisive silence, disrupting his self-made peace, by asking if he’s okay (as if there would ever be a good answer to that question).

“I mean, we both know, that this was just a one-time thing right?” Peter waits impatiently for Vincent to agree, to assent that yes, everything is fine, to agree with him (like he always does), but all Peter gets, and all he’ll ever get, is a quick, silent nod and a pair of eyes meeting his for only a split second before turning to look down at the floor again. Quiet, unassuming, and never one to start conflict, Vincent knows he will never argue with Peter, but he promises to himself to never agree to Peter’s desperate attempts to make himself feel better after constantly making mistakes that hurt someone else.

As Peter slips out of the door silently, Vincent finds it ironic that Peter always leaves in such contrast to how he entered, when he took Vincent’s life by storm. Maybe he’ll find the irony funny another time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! You may know me as "biofrostlol" on tumblr, and this is where I will be cross-posting, or sometimes exclusively posting, my fanfiction from now on.
> 
> I really hope you enjoy, as this is my first foray back into writing after about 6 months. Please leave constructive criticism or compliments!
> 
> Much love ♡


End file.
